Antennas used in portable communication applications typically have problems with sensitivity when worn on, or used near, the human body because of the loading effects associated therewith. Additional problems associated with antennas used in portable communication applications are the limitation on the size of the antenna and the undesirability of antennas protruding from the communication device. As the size of the antenna becomes smaller to accommodate a shrinking communication device, the efficiency of the antenna decreases.
Communication devices, such as a phone and/or radio combination and other handsets are often designed as small as possible in order to make the device more portable. In order to keep the handset small, features such as retractable antennas are incorporated into the handset so that the handset will not occupy as much space when inserted into a pocket. The challenge is then to optimize antenna performance while providing an ergonomically suitable solution for the user.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an antenna that may be used in a communication device that avoids the detriments of prior antennas used for the same or similar applications.